Harry Potter and the New Girl
by LadyHarmonyPotter
Summary: AU! Set in the Summer before OOTP. There is a new girl at Hogwarts and she has been given a list of things not to do at Hogwarts to annoy a certain Headmaster and toad lady. Eventual H/HG


It was the last day of school and fate decided to have a laugh at poor Catharine to start off her alarm didn't go off, then she got a flat on her way to school almost making her late. When she finally made it to school the teachers decided it was pick on Cat day and to top it all off her boyfriend of a year made out with her friend Charley (who is a girl) in front of her. So to say it was the worst day ever for Cat probably wouldn't be an understatement as soon as she got home she got out the rocky road ice cream and ran to her room. She sat in her reading corner of her room she pulled out a book at random it was Revolutionary Road. She managed to read four pages before she started sobbing uncontrollably. This was how her best-friend Vicky found her two hours later. "Hey what's wrong sweetie?" Vicky asked. "well it's just that I've had an awful day first my alarm didn't go off and then my mom's car got a flat and I was almost late to school, then the teachers got on my case about something I'm not sure what and to top it off my boyfriend cheats on me with my so called friend Vic" she asked her best friend. "I'm so sorry sweetie" Vicky said trying to comfort her best friend. "By the way not to be insensitive or anything but your parents wanted me to tell you that you have to pick a friend to stay with over the summer because the day after tomorrow they are going out of town on business." Vicky informed her friend. "Can I stay with you Vic?" "Of course you can Cat you're like a sister to me" Vicky told her friend.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It took about two weeks before Cat stopped crying herself to sleep. She hadn't gotten completely over the lost of her first boyfriend but it didn't hurt as much. Her friends were doing their best to cheer her up and help her get over Josh. Nicole one of her other best friends would read her those goofy rules of things not allowed to do at Hogwarts because she knew Cat had a thing for harry potter stuff. Claire another close friend took her to the Movies to see the new comedies that had come out. Cat wrote a song about how she felt though she wasn't sure of it helped get him out of her system or not. "What are you doing Cat?" Vicky asked. "Writing a song about how I feel." Cat replied "Oh is it for the CD we are working?"Vicky asked. "No, it's just about how I feel about Josh" Cat told her. "Oh can I hear it?" Vicky asked. Cat only nodded before grabbing her guitar and started singing

_Blue  
>Oh, so lonesome for you<br>Why can't you be blue over me?_

_Blue  
>Oh, so lonesome for you<br>Tears fill my eyes 'till I can't see_

_3 o'clock in the mornin, here am I  
>Sitting here so lonely, so lonesome I could cry<em>

_Blue  
>Oh, so lonesome for you<br>Why can't you be blue over me?_

_Now that it's over, I realized  
>Those sweet words you whispered, were nothing but lies<br>Blue  
>Oh, so lonesome for you<br>Why can't you be blue over me?  
>Why can't you be blue, over me?<em>

A week later

Vicky went to her room that she shares with Cat when she is over. "Come on Cat it's time for the sound check and you know how Marshall gets when we are late for that." Vicky said; Marshall was their manager. They went to pick up the other girls on the way to practice "Do we have everything we need?" Cat asked. The girls nodded before drinking from the vile they each had well except for Cat she didn't need what was in the vile to change her appearance she learned that she could do that at will. So tonight she decided that she would have short blond hair with blue streaks and she made her cheek bones higher. Marshall was happy that the girls actually were on time for sound check and so they started Star (cat's stage name) took center mic for this song "So, you see  
>you've got me back again for more…" ….. "When I make it shine" Angel (Vicky's stage name) sang the words to the song as the crowd cheered. The group was back stage signing autographs for their fans when one man came up and tapped Star on the shoulder "Are you Catharine Lupin?" the man asked. She turned to the man in question and said "Shh… there are reporters here." She scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him and said "Take this to the man standing outside of the dressing room marked Pink Slip and wait for us there." The man walked away and the girls finished signing autographs and taking photos with their fans.<p>

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They brought the man home with them because they wanted to talk in privet the girls normal appearance started to return. The man introduced himself as Remus Lupin before the girls introduced themselves. Catharine was surprised to learn that Remus is her biological father she spent rest of the night getting to know her father. She told him about how her adoptive parents would go on 'business trips' every summer and sometimes also during her other breaks. He was surprised when she asked about why she was given up because he thought that they told already but he told her anyway. "Your mother and I had met at Hogwarts we barely knew each other until our six year when we started dating. I proposed to her during our seventh year on Valentine's Day and was married not long after we got out of school. When she learned she was pregnant I was thrilled, when she was about 3 months along I was bitten by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback your mother and I decided to give you up for adoption because the ministry of magic would have killed you they had passed laws about werewolves part or full having kids they kill them so it was for your protection."Remus told her. Catharine told him about her life how she and her became famous musicians at 15 how she almost spent all her time with her best friend Victoria who was like her sister. Remus explained to the other girls about Hogwarts and magic "Dad I was wondering if we have magic then why are we just now getting our Hogwarts letters?" Cat asked her dad. "I don't know Catharine but we will find out tomorrow when we go to Diagon Ally."

HPHPHPHPHP

The Next day Remus took the girls to Diagon Ally the girls were awed by seeing the ally. Remus took them to Gringotts he asked to meet with a goblin that was in charge of his vaults he asked to do some tests on Cat and her friends and surprised by what they found on the parchment were the results

_Catharine Marie Lupin_

_Heir to Remus John Lupin_

_Abilities:_

_Metamorphmagus-time block _

_Natural Animagus-blocked_

_Over 1/3 magical core blocked_

_All blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

Her friends were surprised because their magic also had been blocked by Dumbledore they similar abilities as Cat but they weren't Metamorphmagus. Remus was pissed that Dumbledore would do something like this to his little girl. The girls however were planning how to make Dumbledore's life a living hell with they were at school. The girls had to exchange money from their muggle bank accounts before setting up a Gringotts account. The girls spent a long time in the book store trying to find books that were for pleasure at first Remus was happy that his daughter was a bookworm like himself until he seen them get prank books as well. He took them to the shops finally it was time to get wands Claire's wand is 12 inches holly dragon heart string. Four wands later and Nicole's wand is 8 inches cedar with unicorn hair. For Vicky her wand is 11 1/2 inches Hazel with a Dragon Heartstring. Finally it was Cat's turn her wand is 11 inches phoenix feather yew. The girls were creeped out by Olivander and his measuring tape seriously why did it need to the measurement between your nostrils. When they finally done shopping Remus had the magic unblocked. Remus spent the rest of summer trying to catch the girls up on what they needed to know for the upcoming year. Turns out that Vicky's dad is a squib and he had been brewing the potion that changed the other girl's appearance since you don't need magic to brew potions; he was able help get up to their year level in potions. The girls had quite a bit to catch up on since this was their O.W.L year so they had to pick electives and Jobs that they wanted pursue after they finished Hogwarts. So they had to figure out a way to balance learning magic and their stage performances. After this summer they were going to be just a studio band because of school. 


End file.
